


Waiting For the Day They Feel Good

by NidoranDuran



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After Hiro's eighteenth birthday party winds down, another party starts up; this one is just Honey and GoGo giving the birthday boy the first times they feel he deserves, and letting him decide who can do it better. Anonymous commission.





	Waiting For the Day They Feel Good

Even from just the kissing alone, Hiro knew he was in for a confusing and conflicting kind of night. Sitting half-dressed in his bed with GoGo sitting on one thigh and Honey Lemon on the other was something he'd fantasized about so many times before, and as far as an eighteenth birthday 'present' went it was an absolute dream. Something in the aftermath of a birthday party that should have left him feeling weary and tired, but once their other friends left he was too excited and reinvigorated for any of that, as the girls who had decided to give him the best present they could started things off hot. Which was where he was quick enough to already understand precisely what he was in for.

GoGo kissed him with a lot of quick and reckless passion. It was impatient and aggressive, not because she wanted it over with; quite the contrary, she wanted to keep it going, but to sustain it with an intensity that couldn't be matched. It was maybe a bit much for Hiro in all of his inexperience, but there was no denying how wonderful it felt. Honey, by contrast, was all tenderness and patience, a smoldering push forward that hardly lacked intensity itself, but was much more about the intimacy and the meeting of their intentions and emotions rather than anything to do with just throwing all caution to the wind and shoving a tongue into Hiro's mouth.

Both were amazing. Both left him dizzy. Hiro kissed them back and forth, happily losing himself to the way they treated him to such loving attention, and it only got better as the other girl began to kiss his neck and his cheek, even Honey too impatient to wait, but they continued to bring their respective intent as they clung to him. Kisses spilled off here and there into the girls locking lips, an uncertain clashing of styles as they swayed on hotter and gave themselves to the chaos of the moment, and Hiro had to admit, seeing his two gorgeous female friends was a definite dream.

"You're too fast with him," Honey said, drawing back from a kiss with GoGo "He's new to this, we have to be patient and let him learn." She leaned in and pecked Hiro on the cheek, adding, "I'll take care of you." She was sweet, bubbly, and ran her hand down Hiro's chest.

GoGo shook her head. "I'm not giving him a boring first time. He can learn through doing it, and through knowing how to pleasure a girl." She didn't hold back in her glib efforts as she grabbed hold of Hiro. "You're going to fuck me, and you're going not going to stop until I get you off." Shoving her tongue into his mouth, GoGo showed off her raw impatience and her aggression as she let the heat take hold of her.

Hiro may not have had much experience, but he did want to fuck both of them. He wanted it unbearably, in fact, and the insane swell of this situation and of the promise behind these words made for something he craved. "How about we do both, and we see which way I like better?" he asked, offering a 'compromise' that gave him the best of both worlds, and which he absolutely craved. In his mind, there was only one choice he could make, but he wanted to enjoy everything before he fessed up to that idea.

"That works for me!" Honey chirped, leaning in and kissing GoGo again for the sake of pushing forward and sealing the deal with her friend, a deal GoGo happily met with her own fire, another clash and swell of desire.

With a solemn nod, GoGo slipped back from Hiro's lap. "I'll take that action. You go first Honey, I'll let him whet his appetite a little bit before he gets the real fun." Confident and cocky as could be, GoGo happily gave them some space, knowing she would be right in the end, and she wanted to give them some time to work through their side of things.

Honey took charge quickly, hand settling onto Hiro's shoulders and pushing him down onto his back, moaning, "I'm going to be on top this time and let you see how this goes." She grabbed his boxers and tugged them down, shifting and squirming atop him to straddle his lap properly, hand grasping his cock. "Also.. Mm, Hiro, you're really impressive. I just want you to know that." She caressed up and down along his cock, stroking it slowly, feeling him twitch and ache in his hand. She savoured the feel of his cock, so exciting a prospect to hold given the size she was in for. "I think we're going to have a lot fun."

"I think we are too," Hiro said, smile widening as he set his hands onto Honey's narrow hips, welcoming the steady advance of her body shifting atop him. He didn't guide or pull her into any position, letting Honey express the effort and decide what to do with this. He watched as she got herself right up to the tip of his cock and then stopped moving altogether, holding very steady and leaving him to decide when. He understood the idea perfectly, nodding and giving a firm, "I'm ready," to Honey.

Confident now in her advance, Honey pushed down onto Hiro's cock, taking her time to sink into place, hands clinging to him tightly. Her hips worked with a very firm and confident motion, rising up and down along his cock as she gave up to the idea of very firmly starting things off. "Oh, Hiro," she moaned, biting her lip as she took more of him down with each push downward, not getting too quickly carried away or panicked, letting the idea of giving in to it. Everything was very controlled and certain, as Honey moved with confidence and with certainty, but refused to get too carried away or aggressive.

For Honey, the thrill of sex was in the passion and intimacy they were able to find together, in the chance to let pleasure come naturally and bring them to indulgent bliss together. As she rolled her hips in lustful circles, she took to riding Hiro with something very controlled and composed, something that she was happy to take a careful approach, wanting to bring something enticing and hot around. The steady rise and fall of her body atop his lap was driven by something very certain; Honey was confident in her approach and her technique, knew it was successful and exactly what he needed, and all she had to do was give in to it and let the pleasure take them away.

Watching as Honey rode Hiro was not exactly how GoGo intended to spend her night, and impatience got the better of her as she shifted forward, pressing her back up against Honey and grabbing her from behind, hands seizing her small breasts and lips pressing against her shoulders. "Don't mind me, I'm just too horny for my good," she said, snickering as she let the kisses and the caresses add to the attention. She even brought things down just the tiniest little bit for the sake of winding Honey up, giving to the pleasure everything she had, and she was happy to let it all happen, happy to press on and give in to this mess shamelessly.

Honey moaned under the pressure and attention GoGo added to the mess, as she worked further down onto the cock, embracing the smoldering heat and desire upon her. Back and forth her body rocked, looking down at Hiro with a smile and moaning, "How do you feel?" She knew how she felt, and it was amazing, but she didn't want to put it like that. This was about Hiro and his birthday, about giving him a first time he would enjoy and a night he would remember, and she could only do that if she took an approach that focused on her idea of his enjoyment over everything else. Back and forth she rode, pushing boldly forward and letting her moans speak to her enjoyment.

"It feels amazing," Hiro groaned, gripping as tight as he could onto Honey's hips as she rode him, as he felt the slick, tight embrace of her pussy so snug and amazing around his cock. He was happy to give in to all of this, lost to the excitement and pleasure of something so hot he could hardly deal with it all. He let it take him away, let the pleasure burn brighter and hotter within him as he let the pleasure guide him on, let the sensations deepen and ache throughout his body. This was better than he had ever felt before, and Hiro was desperate to learn and to explore as he let it all go, as he let the pleasures throb through him. "Don't stop, please."

"I won't, I promise," Honey moaned. "I won't stop until you're satisfied." Her fingers tightened against his chest, and she tried to urge him upward, pulling Hiro from his supine position up to sit, to meet her lips as she rode his lap a bit quicker, still very steady and sultry, keeping firm control over the situation and ensuring she was very well composed. Everything she did was in service to his satisfaction, but with a dick as big as Hiro's, his satisfaction led to hers pretty directly, keeping her eager and excited as she kept up the pace and gave up everything to the idea of pure bliss and heat.

Hiro rose up, hands tightening their own hold as his lips clumsily met Honey's, and he lost himself to the eager kiss, to the swell of excitement that held onto him. The real sensations put is fantasies to shame, and he was happy to get too deep in the kiss with Honey to pay attention to anything else around them. The snug embrace of her pussy rocking up and down his cock was the only thing strong enough to shine through, as her body continued its motions and he happily lost himself to the deliriously blissful heat taking hold of him, cock throbbing and aching as he continued to give himself fully to these pleasures. They were incredible, and he couldn't imagine anything better than this, save for the lingering presence of GoGo right behind Honey.

Even though she'd been driven to act out of desperation and impatience, GoGo didn't interrupt anything or try to make too bold or insane a motion to try and put an end to this. She was fine feeling Honey up, caressing the blonde and simply participating, feeling involved in the situation through strong enough means to keep her from completely losing self-control and composure. She knew her time would come, knew she needed only keep up the pace and await the eventual turnaround into bliss that was sure to follow soon.

Faster than GoGo knew. Honey's breath hitched, moans getting louder as she rode Hiro, finding that for a virgin, he was capable of holding out rather well. "Mm, okay... I'm going to cum soon, Hiro. If you''re not close yet, let me know and I can--"

"I'm close," he groaned, cutting her off with a hot groan. "I'm close and I--I want to cum inside. Can I?" His hands tightened on her hips, reluctant to pull her off or let her get off, craving the chance to just creampie the sweet blonde riding him. He wouldn't have fought or pushed against her saying no, but he couldn't help himself in showing the desperate reaches of his hungers taking hold of him. Hiro was helpless now, a hopeless mess reaching the first 'real' orgasm of his life, and he had ideas and wants for it he couldn't contain no mater what.

"Of course you can!" Honey gasped. "It's your birthday, you can cum wherever you want. Even inside. Just, promise me you'll moan my name when you cum in me?" She smiled, her expression bright enough to offset how GoGo rolled her eyes behind her. There was so much here to deal with, but she refused to let passion and intimacy take a backseat as she clung to him tightly, as she held firm upon the idea and raced atop his cock, at least by her standards.

Hiro responded not with an answer to Honey's question, but with its execution. His head rolled back as he yelled out her name, fingers digging into her sides harder as he let himself go and came unraveled under the pulse of raw ecstasy that hit him so hotly. His cock twitched and ached, erupting with sudden vigor and excitement as he came inside of Honey. He shoved forward and pressed against her lips as each pulse of his cock fired off another shot, and Honey lost herself to that excitement, moaning in bliss and heat too as she gave up to this mess, to the swell of pure heat and delight that struck her so tensely, and she wasn't able to hold back the excitement and pleasure that ensued, both Hiro and Honey unraveling in the midst of this excitement and the lingering pleasures within them.

There was a pulse of breathless, excited heat, a tension that for a moment seemed very calm and composed, as Hiro and Honey shared a loving kiss and just let the idea of warmth and delight hold onto them. They were able to wind down from their heated heights, but only just for a moment, as GoGo's lingering presence was something neither could ignore, and that there was too much else to do for them to get complacent in waiting and holding onto each other.

"Okay, GoGo," Hiro said, drawing back from Honey's kiss one last time. He looked at the waiting Korean girl knelt there and waiting for her attention. "I'm ready for you now. How do you want to do this?"

"From behind," she said, a very terse and confident answer as she reached a hand between Hiro and Honey's bodies, very aggressive in her push forward and trying to get them to part from one another. They did part under the pressure, and GoGo slipped her body in between them, getting into place and shoving her perky butt back against his lap while pushing her tongue into Honey's mouth and taking charge of things. It was her turn now, and after taking it slow for a while and giving Honey some attention, she had new reason to be urgent and aggressive in how she shoved forward, the eagerness taking hold of her firmly as she imposed upon herself the opportunity.

Hiro got his hands onto GoGo's hips, wider than Honey's and with a lot more to grab at with her supple behind shoving against his lap. "Okay, so how should I do this?" he asked. He wasn't necessarily clueless, he just wanted to make sure he knew exactly what GoGo wanted out of him, lest he make a misstep and do something counter to her plan for him. 

GoGo scoffed, drawing back from the kiss and wiggling her hips. "Stick it in and start thrusting. And don't stop thrusting until I've gotten off, got it?" She didn't wait for an answer as she shoved right back into the kiss with Honey again, hands seizing tight hold of the slender girl and wanting to hold firm upon her, and there was nothing she wanted but the chance to throw herself headlong into pure bliss and chaos. The heat held onto her, body aching and shivering through the chance to get off.

With a nod and an understanding of exactly what she wanted, Hiro pressed forward and worked his cock into GoGo with steady thrusts, pushing on boldly and letting the pleasure speak for itself. Back and forth he thrust, each push driving on more of his cock into her as he let the pressure and excitement speak for itself. Quick, hard thrusts drove on powerfully, driven by desire and heat. The hot, slick hold of GoGo's pussy was amazing, something very familiar after fucking Honey, but this time the context was different. Honey riding him was a very passive sort of situation, where he felt her moving slowly atop his lap and he was just happy to lie there and receive pleasure.

Now, he was in the driver's seat, thrusting fast and hard into GoGo from behind, and it demanded a speed and intensity much more relentless. Not only was he in charge of the motions and able to take an active role in those pleasures, but the slam of his hips against her round butt as he took her from behind made for something incredible, and he was relentless in hiss approach, thrusting on eagerly and letting the pleasure take him deeper down. Back and forth he moved, and he wanted nothing more than to give in to it, wanted to thrust and work through something deeply satisfying and intense.

"Fuck, that's right!" GoGo groaned, head rolling back. Her hips slammed back against Hiro's thrusts, so happy with how he worked through her. His thick cock pounding into her was precisely what she needed. "Not bad for a virgin, Hiro. I could get used to getting fucked like this." Turning her gaze back toward Honey, and she found herself so excited and intense that she just had to go on for more. She shoved Honey down onto her back, startling her with the aggression and the heat behind her motions, as she dove her head between Honey's long legs and went right for her creampied pussy.

"GoGo!" Honey yelled, startled by the aggression that ensued as she felt GoGo sink right into place, throwing herself at the chance to eat her out and suck the cum out of her. Her body wriggled under the pressure and the excitement, thrown for a loop by the way GoGo imposed her very rough and aggressive ideas onto her and wasted no time in diving into them. There wasn't any way she could have been prepared for this, but as the tongue buried itself in deep and fingers quickly followed to push into her and go all out in trying to get her off, Honey couldn't complain about any of it.

Watching GoGo eating Honey out made Hiro even bolder and more aggressive, giving him something to admire and enjoy as his relentless thrusts forward wound on with single-minded fervor. This was a real, all-out threesome happening in his bed, and he couldn't hold back, not wanting to disappoint at all as he thrust forward and fucked GoGo without shame or hesitation, giving her all the pleasure she craved. Her clenching, hot pussy felt so amazing around his cock, and as long as he was able to enjoy this, Hiro didn't see why he would have ever wanted anything else, relentless and erratic in his thrusts and in the chance to lose all control and sanity to this bliss. The more he gave her, the better it felt, and all of this spiraling desire and heat got the better of him, left him throbbing and aching under the pulse of ecstasy and want.

Now the center of attention and loving every second of it, GoGo knew this whole Hiro-focused birthday lesson thing had fallen apart completely, but as she fingerfucked Honey and licked her clit all over, she knew it was all in the name of good fun, while Hiro fucking her from behind showed off a lot of promise. He was doing a great job at this, helped along by a big dick and lots of intention, and he was happy to bring it all around, to come unraveled under this attention and this touch, moaning louder and needier as each throbbing second of this winding indulgence felt better than the last, and GoGo knew that this was all due to to crash down quickly, but that was exactly how she liked it. GoGo fucked hard, fucked fast, and made everyone work to keep up with her.

It wasn't Honey's vision of the night at all, but it felt so amazing that she couldn't have possibly held out against it. Her body ached with this throbbing rush of ecstasy, and she had to just give in to it all, had to moan and twist her way through being eaten out as she watched Hiro fucking GoGo hard, seemingly lost to the temptations of her rough and fast way of doing things, certain she had 'lost' in some regards but not knowing how to handle this all, in truth. But did she feel all that bad about it? She couldn't say she did.

"I'm going to cum in you," Hiro said, a stark contrast to how he asked Honey about it, but GoGo moaned in delight and excitement at the way he imposed and promised his intentions, loving the way he took control and did what he wanted. She continued to press back hard against his thrusts and embrace the opportunity, winding up hotter and hotter as the situation reached its boiling point and everyone just gave in to it all. Hiro came hard, groaning and yelling in excitement as he let the pleasure carry him away, let the thrill of filling her with cum set her alight.

A big, hot creampie was indeed exactly what GoGo needed. She moaned and thrashed about in excitement, losing herself to the bliss as she feverishly ate Honey to a similarly intense climax, everyone succumbing to the pleasure and desire at once under the throbbing rush of heat that followed. There was nothing but pure bliss to be found there as they twisted and lingered in throbbing, almost delirious delight, and everyone was content now with the way everything began to ache its way down, everything going still in the aftermath of their orgasms.

"So," GoGo panted, feeling triumphant and cocky. "Who won?" She knew it was her. Of course it was her. It was assured, after all. "Whose way is better, Hiro?" Against her, Honey braced herself for a 'loss', not sure there was a loser in this situation with how good everything felt.

"The best way is to be able to have two beautiful women who care so much about me in my bed," Hiro said, throwing them both for a loop. He leaned forward to pull both of them into his grasp, smile broadening. "I like fucking hard, but I like having intimacy too. There's no best way to have sex, just as long as I can do it with you guys."

Neither had seen that coming, and the intense surprise of Hiro's words and the smooth way he'd so handily impressed both of them left them pressing eager kisses against him, happy to not have lost, whatever that would have meant. They lavished him with praise, insisting they wanted to share him and that the night was young and only just the beginning All while Hiro smugly kissed them back and savoured the fact that he was the real winner here, having impressed and charmed his way into exactly what he wanted.


End file.
